Channuneo: only us
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Pada malam konser Wonder Girls tahun ini, nyaris semua member 2pm menghadirinya. Taecyeon, Junsu, Nichkhun dan Wooyoung. Namun keabsenan 2 member lainnya membawa pertanyaan besar bagi para hottes. Kemana perginya Junho dan Chansung? ChanHo couple / Fluff / boy x boy / Oneshoot / rnr?


Pada malam konser Wonder Girls tahun ini, nyaris semua member 2pm menghadirinya. Taecyeon, Junsu, Nichkhun dan Wooyoung. Namun keabsenan 2 member lainnya membawa pertanyaan besar bagi para hottes. Kemana perginya Junho dan Chansung?

* * *

**Only us**

**By Jang Aya**

**Romance/fluff**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Inspirasi**: dari ke-absen-nya Junho dan Chansung di konsernya WG baru2 ini. Itu benar2 membuatku bertanya2? ? ?

**Main Pairing: **ChanHo / ChanNuneo

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana. =.='

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

**.**

**~ChanHo~**

**~ChanNuneo~**

**.**

* * *

Junho terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa agak berat ketika ia mengangkatnya. Matanya yang sipit memaksakan diri untuk melihat angka pada jam dinding. Pukul setengah sembilan malam.

Junho mendesah. Tak menyangka ia telah tidur selama itu sejak jam empat sore tadi. Matanya bergulir ke arah tempat tidur single di sisi lain dalam ruangan itu, yang tampak kosong. Wooyoung pasti sudah pergi sejak tadi ke konser wonder girls bersama member lainnya. Setidaknya Junho bisa menyendiri dalam dorm mereka malam ini, itu yang ia kira.

Melangkah pelan ke luar kamar, berniat ke dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Junho-yah. Kau sudah bangun."

Tubuh Junho menegang. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, dan baru menyadari kalau tv mereka menyala dengan Chansung yang duduk sendiri di sofa. Aissh… kenapa harus dengan namja yang satu ini, batin Junho mendesah.

Mencoba mengabaikan, Junho kembali berjalan ke dapur. Ia bisa mendengar langkah besar Chansung yang mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi sekali lagi ia coba mengabaikannya.

"Aku dengar dari Wooyoung, kau sedang tidak enak badan."

Junho mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air tanpa membalas ucapan Chansung.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" kekhawatiran jelas tersirat dari nada suaranya.

Setelah menegak habis air putih, Junho mendesah sambil meletakkan gelas. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Chansung. Ia lalu berbalik, hendak melewati Chansung tanpa ada niat sekali pun untuk melirik Chansung.

"Kau yakin?" tapi Chansung menahan lengan Junho agar tidak pergi.

"Hm." Junho mengangguk pelan, masih tak ingin menatap Chansung.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Junho menoleh, melepaskan genggaman Chansung pada lengannya. "Kau tidak pergi ke konser wonder girl?" ia malah balik bertanya. Sebelum Chansung menjawabnya, Junho memotong. "Jangan bilang kau tidak jadi pergi karena ingin menemaniku?"

Chansung nyengir lebar, yang dibalas dengan desahan oleh Junho. "Asal kau tahu saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Jadi kau bisa pergi ke konsernya sekarang."

"Memang kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Sudah terlambat jika aku pergi sekarang."

"Ouh, maaf sudah membuat waktumu terbuang percuma," Junho melenggang pergi.

Chansung menyerngit. "Kau ini bicara apa sih?" ia kembali mengikuti Junho.

Junho merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. "Apa Yubin nantinya tidak akan mencarimu hah?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengirimnya pesan tadi."

"Ouh, dia pasti sangat kecewa," ujar Junho dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, lagi.

"Tidak juga. Bukannya member yang lain sudah cukup mewakili kita." Chansung mengambil tempat kosong di samping Junho.

"Tapi kupikir Yubin akan lebih senang jika kau datang secara pribadi." Junho tetap saja berbicara tanpa menatap Chansung. Matanya terus fokus ke depan ke layar tv yang menyala tanpa mencernanya sedkit pun.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" mata Chansung ikut bergulir ke layar tv. Melihat iklan mobil yang sedang jalan.

"Kalian 'kan sedang berkencan."

"MWO?" gerakan kepala Chansung yang begitu kencang menoleh ke arah Junho, nyaris membuat lehernya ngilu sendiri. "Aniya!"

"Jangan mencoba menutupinya dariku. Aku bukan pengadu yang akan melapor ke Jinyoung hyung. Tenang saja," Junho mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Chansung. Namun matanya lagi-lagi tidak berniat menatap maknae tersebut.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Chansung yang duduk di samping Junho, menatapnya heran. "Kami tidak pacaran, sungguh," ujarnya penuh peyakinan.

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku!" Junho berdiri seraya melemparkan bantal sofa pada Chansung dengan hentakan keras.

Chansung yang terkejut, hanya bisa melongo memandang kemarahan Junho yang tersirat dari tatapan tajamnya. "A-aku tidak–"

"Asal kau tahu saja Chansung-sshi." jika Junho sudah mengucapkan kata secara formal dengan nada sarkastik seperti ini, tandanya ia sedang marah, sangat marah. "Aku sudah melihat kalian berciuam di koridor kemarin malam. Apa kau masih mencoba untuk menyangkalnya sekarang? Hah!" Junho bertolak pinggang di hadapan Chansung sambil menahan nafas.

Chansung mengerjap sesaat, lalu menghela nafas. Sekarang ia tahu akar permasalahannya. "Dengar Junho-yah. Sepertinya kau salah paham tentang–"

"Aku mau tidur," potong Junho segera dan berbalik melenggang ke kamarnya. Menunjukkan kalau dia tidak ada minat sekalipun untuk mendengar alasan Chansung, sekalipun dia ingin.

"Tunggu Junho! Dengarkan aku dulu." Chansung berdiri, bergerak cepat mengejar Junho. Menahan pintu kamar sebelum sempat ditutup oleh Junho. "Kami tidak berniat melakukannya, itu terjadi begitu saja."

Junho menyerngit, menatap Chansung yang berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan padangan aneh.

"Dengar, malam itu aku berpapasan dengan Yubin yang sedang mabuk. Ia hampir saja jatuh linglung jika aku tidak segera menadahnya saat itu. Dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia tiba-tiba merangkulku dan menciumku. Dan juga itu tidak lama, itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat tanpa ada niat apapun. Seperti dalam adegan drama biasanya," jelas Chansung cepat sebelum Junho mencoba untuk menutup pintunya lagi.

Junho mendengus. "Oke, katakan saja padaku kalau kalian berciuman tanpa ada status pasti. Tentu saja itu karena kontrak kita di bawah Jinyoung yang mengharuskan kita untuk tidak berpacaran sampai umur 30 tahun. Ouh, sepertinya kalian harus sabar menunggu sampai delapan tahun lagi." Junho hendak kembali menutup pintunya, namun tangan Chansung juga masih setia menahan pintu tersebut.

"Tunggu Junho. Kau mau bilang kalau aku dan Yubin saling menyukai tapi tidak bisa berpacaran karena kontrak yang mengikat kami, begitu?" Chansung memperjelas maksud dari sindiran Junho barusan.

"Yah, hanya kalian berdua yang tahu tentang itu. Oh tidak, sepertinya tambah satu karena aku juga mengetahuinya." Junho lalu mencubit pinggang Chansung agar tangannya tak lagi menahan pintu kamarnya. "Selamat malam."

Braak!

Tapi lagi-lagi Junho gagal menutup pintunya karena Chansung masih gigih untuk kembali mendorong pintu yang nyaris memukul wajahnya setengah detik tadi.

"Aissh! Chansung!"

"Junho!"

Keduanya berteriak protes nyaris bersamaan. Junho kesal karena ia ingin sekali berbaring di kasurnya, menyendiri, tanpa melihat wajah Chansung yang selalu mengingatkannya tentang kejadian ciuman kemarin malam, yang membuat dadanya sesak menyakitkan sampai kesehatannya juga mulai menurun sejak tadi pagi, karena tak nafsu makan.

Sementara Chansung mulai gregetan sendiri karena Junho mendadak marah dengannya tanpa membiarkan ia menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Ia sungguh tak menyukai kalau perselisihan yang timbul di antara mereka terjadi begitu lama. Apalagi ini hanya karena masalah wanita? Oh ayolah, hubungan di antara mereka itu bahkan lebih penting dari hubungannya dengan wanita manapun, menurut Chansung. Meski status mereka saat ini tak lebih dari teman semember, sahabat sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, bahkan sebelum 2pm didirikan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Yubin, sungguh Junho. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, tak lebih dari lima detik. Dan Yubin sedang mabuk, aku lelah dan juga sedikit linglung saat itu. Percayalah, tidak ada niatan lain, Junho-yah." Chansung menatap langsung mata Junho dengan wajah yang memelas tapi tetap berusaha tampak meyakinkan. Ia sungguh ingin menunjukkan kalau ia sama sekali tak bohong tentang hal ini.

Hening beberapa detik kemudian, pecah dengan helaan nafas Junho. "Jeongmal?" kali ini ia berbicara dengan suara pelan tanpa ada nada kemarahan lagi. Ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau tatapan Chansung seperti ini selalu membuat ia luluh juga.

Chansung mengangguk cepat. "Percayalah. Aku sama sekali tidak bohong tentang hal ini."

"Oke-oke. Arraso."

Akhirnya Chansung bisa menghela nafas lega. Junho tak marah lagi padanya, iya kan?

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Junho," kata Chansung sambil mulai merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedetik tadi menegang karena pertengkaran kecil mereka. "Dari pada kau marah padaku seperti tadi. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau bicara langsung pada Yubin?"

"Maksudmu?" Junho menyerngit tak mengerti.

"Bilang saja pada Yubin kalau kau sebenarnya menyukainya, meski tak bisa menjalani hubungan serius dengannya karena kontrak kita. Tapi setidaknya biarkan dia tahu perasaanmu, mungkin saja dia juga menyukaimu," saran Chansung, berusaha terdengar beribawa, meski pada dasarnya nada yang ia keluar agak bergetar sedikit.

Junho mendengus menahan tawa. "Siapa bilang aku menyukai Yubin."

"Jangan bohong. Kalau memang kau tidak menyukai Yubin. Untuk apa kau barusan marah padaku dan tampak sangat cemburu? Kalau bukan Yubin yang kau sukai, lalu siapa? Aku? Begitu?"

Gottca!

Wajah Junho merona hebat. Sementara Chansung membeku menyadari ucapannya barusan, bersamaan dengan perubahan warna yang ia lihat di wajah Junho. Tidak mungkin.

"A-a-a-a-aku mau tidur." Junho sungguh merutuki dirinya yang mendadak gugup tiba-tiba. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia sudah tertangkap basah dan ia sangat malu untuk mengakui hal itu.

Tanpa ada minat untuk bertarung lagi dengan Chansung karena ingin menutup pintu kamarnya. Junho lebih memilih untuk segera berbalik, dan hendak terjun ke atas kasur untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, Chansung lagi-lagi menahannya. Meraih lengannya dan memaksanya untuk segera berbalik menghadap Chansung kembali.

"K-kau... memerah," gumam Chansung tak percaya. Dan ia begitu yakin wajah memerah Junho yang mendadak itu bukan karena ia sedang sakit.

"C-chansung, lepaskan aku," lirih Junho sambil menunduk dalam, berniat mencabut genggaman Chansung dari lengannya. Namun tangan lain Chansung yang mendarat di atas dadanya malah menambah kecepatan detak jantunya, dan Chansung merasakan hal itu.

"Junho, kau..." Chansung sepenuhnya masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Junho mendadak marah besar padanya, tampak cemburu karena ia berciuman dengan Yubin, dan faktanya itu bukan karena Junho menyukai Yubin, seperti yang Chansung kira selama ini. Melihat wajah imut Junho yang memerah karena tebakan asalnya barusan, dan juga kegugupan Junho yang tampak mengemaskan, apalagi setelah ia mengkonfirmasi bahwa detak jantung Junho berdetak begitu kencang hampir menyamai detak jantung Chansung sendiri. Membuat semuanya seolah tampak jelas.

Junho menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya percuma saja untuk menutupi perasaannya selama ini. "Puas kau sekarang, hah?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan, dan sangat memalukan baginya.

"Belum," sahut Chansung sama pelannya. Tangannya yang tadi mendarat di dada Junho, kini terangkat, perlahan menekan dagu Junho ke atas agar ia bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah Junho yang semakin memerah.

Mau tak mau Junho beradu tatap dengan mata coklat Chansung yang semakin dekat padanya.

"Aku tak peduli jika yang kita lakukan ini benar atau pun salah, Junho-yah..." bisik Chansung pelan. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Mempertemukan bibir keduanya, menekannya.

Itu bukan sekedar ciuman singkat tanpa ada niatan apapun. Bukan sebuah ciuman mendadak yang terjadi yang tidak peduli dengan siapa objeknya. Bukan pula sebuah ciuman rekayasa yang disengaja karena tuntunan skenario drama.

Itu terasa begitu nyata, dalam, dan penuh makna. Junho menyadari hal itu meski Chansung belum memperjelas di awalnya. Tapi sinar tatapan mata sebelumnya, gerakan tangannya yang begitu pelan dan hati-hati meraih pinggangnya, dan menariknya mendekat ke dalam pelukan hangat sambil terus mencium lembut bibirnya. Membuat Junho meleleh di tempatnya.

Junho mendesah tanpa sadar, sangat menikmatinya. Apalagi ketika ciuman mereka berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih dalam, saling mengemut, melumat belahan bibir satu sama lin, menekan tengkuk sang pasangan dan satunya menekan pinggang yang lainnya, memperdalam dan mengeratkan jarak di antara mereka. Seolah tubuh mereka menempel begitu erat dengan perekat super yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

Ini terlalu memabukkan. Sampai-sampai Junho rela kehabisan nafas dan nyaris mati dalam posisi indahnya malam ini. Tapi Chansung tak setega itu. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah menghabiskan lima menit lebih dalam pergulatan indah mulut mereka.

Bahkan hembusan nafas terengah yang menerpa wajah masing-masing terasa begitu hangat. Tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk melepaskan pelukan dari masing-masing pihak. Chansung menyandarkan dagunya ke sisi bahu Junho, mencium sekilas tengkuknya dan membuat Junho merinding.

"C-channie, aku–"

"Saranghae," Chansung mendahuluinya, berbisik terlalu mesra di telinga Junho. "Jeongmal saranghaeyo Junho-yah..."

Junho tak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa meleleh lebih dari ini lagi. Ini terlalu indah baginya. Dan dia berjuang keras menahan air mata di bawah kelopaknya. Membalas pelukan Chansung sama eratnya, ia sedikit terisak.

"N-nado..." suara terdengar agak lirih, namun tetap tegas meyakinkan. "Nado sarangheyo Channie..."

Dan biarkan kejadian indah malam ini hanya mereka yang tahu. Biarkan perasaan yang delapan tahun selama ini terpendam itu tersampaikan dengan baik dari masing-masing pihak. Meski hubungan mereka nantinya tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi, karena kontrak yang mengikat mereka, itu tak jadi masalah. Toh, delapan tahun lagi pastinya tidak akan lama terlewati jika dijalani bersama.

Jadi, siapa pun orang di luar sana yang akan bertanya apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Biarkan bibir itu menjawab bahwa mereka adalah teman semember dalam grup 2pm, sahabat dekat sejak Supertar Survival dimulai, teman terbaik dari teman mana pun dan sebagainya.

Namun, setelah mengatakan hal itu, keduanya akan beradu pandang, dan saling melempar senyuman penuh arti. Dan biarkan hanya hati kedua yang tahu. Kalau mereka saling mencintai, sejak dulu, dan seterusnya.

* * *

**.**

**~ChanHo~**

**~ChanNuneo~**

**.**

* * *

**Flashback; delapan tahun yang lalu**

Ruangan yang penuh akan anak remaja yang rata-rata seusianya itu, membuat Junho semakin gugup sendiri. Aura persaingan ketat sungguh lebih mendominasi dari aura pertemanan itu sendiri. Selagi dia berdiri kikuk menunggu nomor audisinya dipanggil, seorang menepuk bahunya. Ia berbalik, mendapati namja bermata besar dengan hidung mancung yang tampak tampan, menatapnya sambil mengerjap.

"Ouh, maaf, kukira kau temanku," katanya kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh. A-anyeonghaseyo..." sapa Junho sopan sambil merunduk. Mungkin namja itu sunbaenimnya karena wajahnya tampak lebih dewasa dengan postur yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Namja itu kembali mengerjap, lalu meneliti tampilan Junho dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Kau peserta audisi juga kan?"

Junho mengangguk. "Ndeh, sunbaenim," jawabnya masih dengan nada formal.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Empat belas tahun."

Namja itu lalu nyengir lebar di hadapan Junho. "Kalau gitu kita seumuran."

Mata Junho melebar sedikit. "Jijja?"

"Hm. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku juga peserta audisi di sini," namja itu menunjukkan sederet 3 angka dalam kartu tag yang menggantung di pinggangnya. "Jadi kau tak perlu memanggilku sunbaenim," namja itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha..." Junho tertawa kikuk. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu yang tampak begitu cute.

"Oh ya, dan namaku Chansung. Hwang Chansung imida," ia lalu memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan tanpa ragu, Junho membalas salaman tangan itu yang terasa begitu hangat dalam genggamannya. "Junho. Lee Junho imida."

Mereka berdua merunduk bersamaan sambil tersenyum. Dan sebuah hubungan indah akan menanti mereka sejak kedekatan mereka saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~EnD~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baru kali ini aku mencintai begitu banyak ficku sendiri. Well, ini adalah fic oneshot ChanHo pertamaku yang terasa begitu manis menurutku. Meski tak seromantis fic-fic yang lain.

Banyaknya **review** dari fic ini akan memacuku untuk membuat fic 2pm lainnya lagi. Coz, jangan ragu untuk men-**review** yahhhh chingudeulku sekalian~

**~AyA~**


End file.
